jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:Anakin
Su cuy'gar - Willkommen auf meiner Benutzerseite! __TOC__ "Star Wars und Ich" Vor ein paar Jahren habe ich mit Freunden Episode I gesehen, und wir wurden sofort vom Star Wars Fieber gepackt: Wir bauten uns improvisierte Kostüme, drehten Filme, lieferten uns Laserschwertduelle, trafen uns, um gemeinsam die bis dahin erschienenen Viedeospiele durchzuspielen,... Obwohl meine Freunde inzwischen "abtrünnig" wurden, hat mich das Star Wars- Fieber seit dem nicht mehr losgelassen. Begeistert verschlinge ich jedes Star Wars Buch, das mir zwischen die Finger kommt, um meinen ständigen "Wissensdurst" um das SW- Universum zu stillen. Aus diesem grund traf ich auch auf die Jedipedia. Ich hatte schon so einige Bücher gelesen, als ich mir dacht: Man die ganzen Charaktere und Dinge in den Roman müsste man eigentlich oirgendwo zusammenschreiben, denn es ging mir schon öfters so, dass ich beim Lesen auf einen Charakter gestoßen bin, den ich aus einem anderen Buch bereits kannte, aber nicht mehr genau wusste, was es mit ihm auf sich hatte. Und so beschloss ich, aus allen Büchern, Spielen und Magazinen, die ich angesammelt hatte, Informationen zu sammeln, und mein eigenes Star Wars-Lexikon zu machen. Ich treumte von einem "ultimativen", "alles beinhaltenden" Star Wars-Lexikon, und so machte ich mich auch im Internet auf die Suche nach weiteren Quellen. Dabei stieß ich auf die Jedipedia, und war sofort begeistert. Ich schrieb meinen ersten Artikel, Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg, woraufhin man mich fragte, ob ich mich nicht anmelden möchte. Also meldete ich mich an, und so bin ich jetzt hier. Meine Hobbys Mein größtes Hobby ist natürlich Star Wars, mein ganzes Leben ist davon geprägt. Auf Platz zwei kommt die Jedipedia, und was ich sonst noch gerne tue, das seht ihr hier: Modellbau thumb|left|Einer von vielen Entwürfen für meine Rüstung. Modellbau lässt sich natürlich auch super mit Star Wars "kombinieren". Als ich zunehmend zum SW- Fan wurde, musste die Modelleisenbahn weichen und es entstanden X-Wing- Modelle und Lichtschwerter (von denen ich mir auch schon einige gebaut habe; mein erstes noch aus einer Pappröhre, und letztens eines aus Metall - Dazu mehr auf meiner Benutzerdiskussion). Mein nächstes Projekt ist ein Verpine-Scharfschützengewehr (für alle, die Triple Zero nicht gelesen haben: Das ist die Lieblingswaffe von Kal Skirata, der sogar sechs Exemplare besitzt, und übrigens auch meine Lieblingswaffe -nach dem Lichtschwert natürlich Bild:;-).gif). - Aktueller Baustatus^^: Ich wollte ursprünglich nur die Farbe ändern und Verschleißteile autauschen, etc., doch inzwischen hat sich diese Umbauaktion etwas ausgeweitet. Ich hab jetzt noch nen funktionierenden Abzug gebaut (was gar nicht so leicht war, das Ding in das bereits fertige Gewehr einzubauen). Außerdem will ich an das Gewehr noch ein paar Blinkende LEDs machen (so ne Art Statusanzeige, eventuell auch mit einer Munitionsanzeige). Dazu brauche ich ledoch die entsprechenden Bauteile (LED-Treiber, Counter, Taktgeber...), daher kann das noch n bisschen dauern. Außerdem will ich noch ein herausnehmbares Magazin machen (das gleichzeitig als Bateriefach fungieren soll. Mein allergrößter Wunsch wäre es, mir eine Mandalorianische Rüstung zuzulegen, oder noch besser, sie größtenteils selber zu bauen. Doch dazu fehlt mir im Moment erstens die Zeit und zweitens das Geld. Ich bin mir aber ganz sicher, dass ich mir diesen Wunsch eines Tages erfüllen werde. Und was das Aussehen betrifft, habe ich da auch schon gewisse Vorstellungen: Der Entwurf links ist nur einer von Vielen. Ok ich gebe zu, sie untersscheidet sich nicht wahnsinnig von der Rüstung Jangos, aber die finde ich auch einfach super. Grafik Design/Bildbearbeitung thumb|right|Ein Beispiel- Desktop-Hintergrund, den ich erstellt habe. thumb|right|Mein neustes Werk...;) Ein weiteres großes Hobby von mir ist Grafik Design und Bildbearbeitung. D.h. ich mache Desktop-Hintergründe, Poster und alles was sonst noch so mit Bildern und Grafiken zu tun hat (z.B. CD-/DVD-Cover,...). Musik Ich spiele seit fast zwei Jahren E-Gitarre, was mir sehr viel Spass macht. Ein Paar Freunde wollten mal ne Band machen, bei der ich dann auch mitspielen werde, wenn mal endlich was draus wird;) Ansonsten höre ich auch gerne Musik, vor allem Metal, Hardcore Punk, Metalcore und so diese Richtung (also eigentlich alles was laut ist und so richtig rockt ;). Was ich nicht so mag, ist Hip-Hop und Rap, ansonsten bin ich recht flexibel, also alles was nicht Tokio Hotel heist, kann ich hören:) . Hier sind einfach mal ein paar gute Bands: *'Bullet for my Valentine' :→ Metalcore, das ist ne Mischung aus Metal und Punk :(n paar Links zu Youtube: Tears don'T Fall; Hand of Blood; Cries In Vain). *'Atreyu' :auch Metalcore: My Fork In The Road (Your Knife In My Back). *'Die Toten Hosen' :(die gibts jetzt schon seit 25 Jahren, also nicht wundern, wenn die Videos n bisschen "altmodisch" sind;) :Die Spielen sone Hardrock/Punk-Mischung. :- Pushed Again (einer meiner Lieblingssongs !!!!!) :- Auswärtsspiel (auch einer meiner Lieblingssongs) :- Hier kommt Alex :- Sascha ('n schöner Anti-Nazi Song) *'The Offspring' :The Kids Aren't Alright | I Can't Get My Head Around You | Why Don't You Go Get a Job | Can't repeat *'Rammstein' :Die Videos/Texte von Rammstein sind wirklich krank, aber die Musik ist echt gut. :Und ums nochmal ganz deutlich zu sagen: Nein, Rammstein ist keine Nazi-Band und ich bin auch kein Nazi :- Feuer frei (schönes Lego Video, Vader ist auch da^^ -> 3 Hobbys in einem Video) :- links, 2, 3, 4 :- Ich will (das video ist gut) :- Sonne *'Disturbed' :Metal! Down With The Sickness | Ten Thousand Fists | Menaing of live/ Get psycho | Land of Confusion (sehr gutes video) *'Manowar' :Eine meiner absoluten Lieblings-Metal-Bands! Warriors of the World | Call to Arms *'Children of Bodom' Bodom Beach Terror | Sixpounder *'Arch Enemy' Nemesis | Dead Eyes see no future Meine Interessengebiete im Star Wars- Universum: |- | 80px|center Dieser Benutzer ist Jedipedianer ''' |- | 80px|center '''Dieser Benutzer kommt aus Bayern.Kategorie:Benutzer aus Bayern |- | 80px|center Als Mitglied der Hilfsbrigade steht Anakin unerfahrenen Benutzern zur Seite. |- | 75px Dieser Benutzer ist ein Mandalorianer |- | center|75px Dieser Benutzer verabscheut Rechtsradikalismus. |- | 75px Dieser Benutzer hätte gerne dieses Laserschwert |- | 75px Dieser Benutzer spricht Mando'a |- | 75px Dieser Benutzer ist ein Fan der Republic Commandos |- | 80px|center Dieser Benutzer gehört zur Anti-Vandalismus Task Force ''' |- | 65px '''Dieser User unterstützt die Qualitätsoffensive der Jedipedia. |- | 65px Dieser User kämpft gegen die zunehmende Zumüllung der Jedipedia mit unnötigen oder schlechten Bildern. |- | |- | 80px Dieser User sieht (mehr oder weniger regelmäßig) South Park. |- |} *Mandalorianer *Klonkrieger, und insbesondere Republic Commandos *die Zeit der alten Republik und die Anfangszeit des Galaktischen Imperiums Meine Lieblingsfahrzeuge Bild:Eta-2-Actis Coruscant.jpg|Eta-2-Actis Jedi-Abfangjäger Bild:Sith infiltrator.jpg|Scimitar Meine Lieblingscharaktere: Bild:Anakin III.jpg|Anakin Skywalker Bild:Omega squad.jpg|Omega Squad Bild:Obi-Wan(Episode III).jpg|Obi-Wan Kenobi Bild:Boba Portrait.jpg|Boba Fett Bild:Jango jetpack2.jpg|Jango Fett Meine Lieblingsromane Star Wars Bild:Republic Commando 1.jpg|Republic Commando: Feindkontakt Bild:Republic Commando 2.jpg|Republic Commando: Triple Zero Bild:Darth Bane-Cover.JPG|Darth Bane – Schöpfer der Dunkelheit Sonstiges *'Die Gilde der Schwarzen Magier' (Die Rebellin, Die Novizin, Die Meisterin): Meine drei absoluten Lieblingsbücher! Wer Fantasy- Bücher mag wird diese Romanreihe lieben! Meine Star Wars-Besitztümer Und: Jede menge LEGO-Star Wars Artikel! Jedipedia: Statistik Angemeldet seit: 17. August 2006 Artikelbearbeitungen: Anakin Erstellte Artikel: Anakin Erster Artikel: Anakin Mein letzter Beitrag: Anakin Von mir neu erstellte Artikel *Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg (noch als "89.54.165.4") Planeten: Mimban · Apatros · Cartao · Almania · Antar 4 · Aquaris · Aridus (mein 100. Artikel) · Belsavis Personen: Sa Cuis · Erv Lekauf · Sheyvan · Joh Yowza · Ben Neluenf · Will Neluenf · Aarno Dering · Ak Duranc · Hin · Koffi Arana · Arligan Zey · Traavis · Niles Ferrier · Roshton · Emil Kerseage · Ruuin · Deland Tyerell · Doby Tyerell · Djulla Tyerell · Afyon · Bodo Baas · Badure · Tok Ashel · Dif Gehad Romane/Bücher/Kurzgeschichten/...: Skywalkers Rückkehr · Omega Squad: In der Schusslinie · Kommando Omega: Verhältnisse · Republic Commando (Romanreihe) · Ein zweischneidiges Schwert · Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Roman) · Star Wars - Das Technische Handbuch · Der Held von Cartao · Heldenmut · Spezies: Yuzzum · Nikto · Waffen: E-Netz Laserkanone · Atgar 1.4 FD P-Turm · SoroSuub BD-1 Cutter · Vibro-Axt · HH-15 Projektilwerfer · Droiden: 2-1B · MSE-6 Maus-Droide · ASP-7 · Imperial Sentry Mark IV Patrouillendroide · CZ-Sekretär/Kom-Droide · R4-Astromechdroide · R4-B11 · Arakyd Hunter-Killer-Probot · Replikantendroide · TT-8L-Serie · Schiffe/Fahrzeuge/etc.: T-16 Skyhopper · Tarkin (Raumstation) · I-7 "Howlrunner" · Verkehrs-Interventions-Schiff · Ithorianische Herdenschiffe · A-1 Luxusgleiter · Amphibion · Astrolabe Spezies/Lebewesen: Bogwing · Scurrier · Pelko-Käfer · Tuk'ata · Bouncer · Af'El Die Realität: Republic Commando (Spiel) · Spaceballs · Behind The Magic · German Garrison · Star Wars Insider · LEGO Star Wars – Die komplette Saga · Go-Motion-Verfahren Organisationen/Unternehmen: Corellian Engineering Corporation · Incom Corporation · Industrial Automaton · Outer Rim Oreworks Company · Freeholder Technik: Vaporator · EnhanceScan · Ionenantrieb · Tarnvorrichtung (Personen) · Neuro-Saav TD 2.3 · Orte/Städte: Tosche-Station · Yodas Hütte · Hoth-Asteroidengürtel · Tacto · Außenposten Beta · Plawl Sonstiges: Infanterie (Rebellen-Allianz) (4000. Artikel) · Kaiburr-Kristall · Rot Null · Imperiale Bordschützen · Huttisch · Bavo 6 · Galaktische Spiele · Krovation · Aurodium · Karsem · Ingot · Trugut · Peggat · Kshyy-Efeu · Grüne Glie-Alge · Grav-Ball · Kessel-Rennen · Jango Fetts Kodex · D-90-Projekt · Order 65 · Von mir von Grund auf überarbeitete Artikel *Ben Kenobis Hütte *Grammel *Sullustaner *Orden der Whills *Sullustaner *TIE Piloten *Droiden *B1-Kampfdroide *Imperiale Ehrengarde (Rote Garde) *Droidenarmee der Separatisten *Kampfdroiden *Blaue Garde *Abyssiner *Kuat Drive Yards *Aqualishaner (Diese Liste ist nicht Aktuell, weil ich meistens zu faul bin, sie immer zu aktualisieren ;) To-do-Liste * **Jango Fetts Kodex **Kuat Drive Yards (UC) **Raketenwerfer (UC) **Republic Commando (Spiel) (UC!) **Belsavis (UC!) **Neue Sith-Kriege **501st Legion **Alpha-30 * **Imperialer Kodezylinder (+OSWM!) **Coway überarbeiten **Aurebesh **Golan DF.9 **Andock- Station 94 * **Alle Informationen aus Behind the Magic in Artikel integrieren **Alle Informationen aus meiner Fact File-Sammlung in Artikel integrieren **'Neue Bücher lesen, weil die oben genannten Quellen ziemlich ausgelaugt send und mir der Artikel-Stoff ausgegangen ist!!!' Der Held von Cartao-Artikel (Arbeitshilfe) *Der Held von Cartao *Heldenmut (fertig) *Heldentat (soweit fertig) *Personen **Kinman Doriana **Lord Pilester Binalie **Corf Binalie **Jafer Torles **Emil Kerseage **Roshton (soweit fertig)-Spoiler **Dif Gehad-Spoiler **Tok Ashel-Spoiler *Spaarti Creations (fertig) *Cartao *Cranscoc *D-90-Projekt-Spoiler *Noch nicht erstellt: **Flüssigmatrixsystem **Driller **D-60 Freunde bei der Jedipedia - alphabetisch geordnet * Boba - Der mandalorianische Punk Bild:Fett.gif Disk * Cody - Der Modellbaukollege bei der GAR Bild:Klon.gif * Dark Lord of the Shit - Der Fußballprofi der Dunklen Seite * Darth Tobi - Meister des Lichtschwertkampfes Bild:Maul.gif * Jango - Der wahre Mandalorianer - Immer im Einsatz für seinen Clan- die Jedipedia Bild:Klon2.jpg * Kyle22 - Der Gelassene Bild:Saber.gif *Little Ani - Der Namensvetter * Modgamers - Erbe des Imperiums - Großadmiral Modi Bild:Imp.jpg * Vinojan - Die Elite;) Fun Lichtangel??? thumb|Angelmeister Beim Dreh eines Kleinen Lichtschwertfilmes sind Cody und mir ja so einige Leute untergekommen, die wohl noch nie etwas von Lichtschwertern gehört haben und uns etwas komisch anschauten, als wir uns mit Alustangen die Köpfe einschlugen. Aber das, was eine Frau zu uns sagte, das schoß den Vogel ab^^ :Sind das da Angeln, was ihr da habt? :- Frau zu uns, als wir mit unseren Lichtschwertern vorbeikamen... Zugegeben, wir waren am See, aber gewöhnlich schlägt man mit Angeln nicht aufeinander ein^^ ... Auto-Kennzeichen Hier schreibe ich lustige und interessante Auto-Kenzeichen rein, die ich mal irgendwo gesehen habe. PU-NK ... RO-TJ ... ([[Episode 6|'R'''eturn '''o'f t'he '''J'edi]]) '''HI-RN ... STA-P ... Bacta zu kaufen Günstiges Bacta zu kaufen: www.almerekoi.nl Videos Weird Al- Saga Begins :Ich liebe dieses Video! Das ist nur noch genial! Q-gi4Nt_xxg The Sarlacc Survivors :The Sarlacc Survivors auf der Jedicon 2008 N1WAwgnuh48 Chuck Norris Facts Für alle die Chuck Norris nicht kennen: Chuck Norris ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler, der in vielen Action-Filmen die Hauptrolle spielt. Chuck Norris ist unbesiegbar - er ist ein Gott! Daher gibt es die sogenannten Chuck Norris Fackts, Tatsachen, die die unglaublliche Härte, Stärke, Männlichkeit und Fähigkeiten von Chuck Norris zum Ausdruck bringen. Viel Spass damit und denkt immer daran: Chuck Norris sieht alles! Mit freundlicher Unterstützung von Boba ;) Wenn ihr von der Göttlichkeit von Chuck Norris immer noch nicht überzeugt seid, dann besucht die Seite http://www.chucknorrisfacts.com/ ;) Links(Arbeitshilfen) *''„Artikelschmiede“'' *Spezial:Nicht kategorisierte Dateien *Spezial:Nicht kategorisierte Seiten *Vorlage:Gruß (Rebellen) *Vorlage:Gruß1 (Jedi) *Vorlage:Andere Bedeutung Kontakt: *E-Mail: ani.tuster12@hotmail.de Anakin Anakin